


Installment 8: The Red String Of Fate

by babyfaerie (nanafaaeee)



Series: I Love You in Every Universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ITS BRIEFLY MENTIONED BUT ITS THERE, Its barely there ngl, Jaehyun is going through: IT, Light Angst, M/M, Mark has seen some shit, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Non Idol AU, Red String of Fate, idk what pov this is in?, im a trash writer, my whole ass heart belongs to lee minhyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanafaaeee/pseuds/babyfaerie
Summary: “I figured you were going to come looking for me. I came here just in case.” He’s got a nice voice, he’s got a small figure from what Jaehyun can see.“I’m going to turn around, please don’t say anything. I might need a moment. I’ve been dreading this day since I found out about this stupid string.” Jaehyun is hurt at the statement but he appreciates the honesty.When his mystery man? Boy? Turns he’s got tears streaming down his face but Jaehyun still thinks he’s cute, he's got high cheekbones, and wide, brown eyes that look to be holding a galaxy of their own.“I’m sorry but I can’t do this. I can’t be with you, I’m so sorry.”





	Installment 8: The Red String Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I have no structure and i upload whatever i finish instead of going in the order of the installments, lmao RIP.
> 
> true to the tags, im a whore for anything Mark Lee, i would sell my first born to make sure the sun is shining, the skies are clear and Mark Lee is happy.

Jaehyun had always looked forward to the day he got that little red string tied to the end of his pinky. He didn’t care if the person attached to that string was a male, a female or someone who didn’t conform to gender.

All in all, Jaehyun was looking forward to the day he found the person that he was meant for him. Whether it be platonic or romantic, he doesn’t care. He just wants someone to grow old with. He craves that special connection.

 

☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆

 

“I can’t believe our red string connects to each other.” Taeyong says, sounding both relieved and flabbergasted. It’s within reason, it’s rare that someone gets the red string of fate with their current boyfriend or girlfriend, it’s unlikely but when it happens it’s beautiful.

“Yeah, I guess you were right when you said that I’m your soulmate.” Doyoung chuckles, he’s looking at his pinky in awe and Jaehyun wishes he could see what they see.

“Congratulations you guys, I know you guys have been nervous but I’m happy for you!” He says it sincerely because while he’s envious he’s also really glad they’re tied together. Anyone could see just how in love they are and if anyone deserves such happiness it’s definitely them. “Thanks Jae!”

 

☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆

 

He wakes up on the 123rd day of being twenty-two and is shocked by the little red string on his pinky. He tugs on it and gasps when the person, his person, tugs it back. He grins and spends his morning getting ready with a giddy smile on his face.

After class he drops his bag off at home and follows the red string. He follows it across campus, onto the on-campus dorms. The closer he gets, the more nervous he gets, what if he’s fated to someone older than him? Like a professor? What if he’s fated to a freshman in high school? When he finally reaches near the end of the thread, he’s surprised to find himself at a park. He tugs on the string lightly and the only other person at the park sighs, loudly.

“I figured you were going to come looking for me. I came here just in case.” He’s got a nice voice, he’s got a small figure from what Jaehyun can see.

“I’m going to turn around, please don’t say anything. I might need a moment. I’ve been dreading this day since I found out about this stupid string.” Jaehyun is hurt at the statement but he appreciates the honesty.

When his mystery man? boy? turns he’s got tears streaming down his face but Jaehyun still thinks he’s cute, he's got high cheekbones, and wide, beautiful brown eyes that look to be holding a galaxy of their own.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this. I can’t be with you, I’m so sorry.” The boy bows down but he turns and rushes off, Jaehyun’s chest hurts. He wants to cry or maybe, punch something, he’s not sure but he’s hurting. He can’t help but wonder if maybe his fated already has someone he’s in love with? The thought makes his stomach ache. Maybe Jaehyun isn’t at all what his fated wanted in a partner. He doesn’t know and he’s not sure why, but it hurts.

He makes his way back home, downtrodden. His heart hurts and he wants to cry but he’ll save that for when he gets home.

Over the course of the next few days he starts to feel worse and worse, it’s unheard of to completely reject your fated but his seems set on keeping them away from each other.

On his fifth day of his pity party, Taeyong and Doyoung decide he needs to get out of his dorm. With the help of their other friends they decide to go to the bowling alley, he tries his best to cheer up, but he can’t keep the fake smile up for long. He’s tired and emotionally drained. At the alley, he sits back and watches his friends have fun, he wants to join but he doesn’t feel up to it.

As he watches Taeyong’s team cheer as Yuta makes a strike, he feels the tug on his pinky, he looks down to see the red little string bounce back and forth between him and the other guy. He ignores it at first but after four minutes and twenty-two seconds of watching it move, he decides to follow it. He follows it out to the benches in front of the bowling alley, his chest fills with something warm as he sees a small figure sitting there looking down.

Such a small boy had such a big impact on him and he doesn’t even know him.

“Uh? What’s up?” The little guy looks up, “Uh, hey, can we talk?” Jaehyun nods and motions for them to walk, as they walk down the street he can’t help but look down at the red string and grin at how small it is now that he and the other guy are side by side.

“I want to start by saying I’m sorry, for rejecting you and for not even giving you a reason as to why I was rejecting you.” Jaehyun nods, “My name is Jaehyun,” the little guy blushes and sticks his hand out, “Hello Jaehyun, I’m Minhyung or Mark.”

Jaehyun stops and sits on the curb, Mark follows suit and sits close to him, painfully so. Their knees are touching and Jaehyun is nervous.

“When I was around nine my parents and I were out at the market, my mom finally got the little red string of fate and she walked away from us to follow it. We followed her around until she found the person on the other side of the string. Her fated was here on vacation, she wanted to go back to her home and my mom followed her without question, she packed up her bags and left my dad and I. My dad did his best while raising me, but I knew he wasn’t okay. He’d just lost someone he’d been in love with for a decade and a half before they’d had me. They knew, in the back of their heads, that eventually they’d meet their fated.” He’s got some tears running down his face but he brushes them off, “On the day I turned twelve, he got the stupid red string, he took me with him to follow it. He met his fated, but she’d recently lost her spouse and her baby to the little red string. She was still reeling, and she couldn’t overcome losing her baby, so she killed herself a few days after.” He pauses and offers Jaehyun an apologetic smile, “He was the same way we were when I first rejected you, he was so out of it most of the time, but he had me to pull him through, but he was never the same. He told me that when she died, no one had to tell him that he’d instantly known and then a few minutes after, the little string turned black.” He holds his hand out to Jaehyun and Jaehyun takes his, interlacing their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze.

“Every time I’ve ever been exposed to the stupid string it’s brought nothing but bad news for me. I didn’t want to be hurt the way they were but I realize now I was doing what I was afraid of, hurting you.” Jaehyun stays silent, letting everything sink in. Some people settle down before they get their red string but his parents had waited to find each other before trying for children but hes seen his friends’ families get torn apart by the string.

“I’m not rejecting you, Jaehyun. I just wanted to let you know why I ran and where I’m coming from. My friends got on my ass about how I was being an idiot and I realized they were right. So, if you’d let me, I’d like to go on a date with you to get to know you. We can go anywhere you’d like. I’d like to try this, us, but slowly.” Jaehyun nods and squeezes Mark’s hand, “I can do slow, just, let me know about any doubts you might have. If you don’t think we can be a couple at least give us a chance to be friends. Please.” Mark nods and they sit there, watching cars driving around.

He understands and he wishes his fated had let him know what was going on but there's no way to go back now. Now he's thankful his fated has smart friends and he's glad he's getting a chance with his fated... His Mark.

With their fingers interlaced, Mark places a gentle kiss to his knuckles, “I really am sorry Jaehyun, it was selfish of me to reject you so carelessly.”

“I understand your reasoning and to be fair, you never outwardly rejected me. So, technically you didn’t reject me, you just left me hanging,” Mark snorts and nods, “Still, I’m sorry. I’ll be a better fated.”

 

☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆

 

“Hey Hyung, do you think maybe, we could, uh, kiss?” Mark stammers, eyes watching Jaehyun’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

They’re standing at the entrance of their university’s gym, came to watch Ten during his basketball game but Mark got distracted while watching Jaehyun talk to his friends. Eyes focusing on his lips.

Their groups of friends had walked away as soon as Mark turned to Jaehyun with pouted lips. “Say please, Markie.” Mark looks up momentarily to roll his eyes at Jaehyun, but he complies anyway, “Hyung, can you please kiss me. Pretty please?” Jaehyun leans down and connects their lips. Grinning into their kiss, he pulls away and kisses mark on the nose, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Hyunnie.” Mark replies, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s torso.

“That was cute and all, but could you hurry up, you’re going to make us miss the game,” Yukhei suddenly whines impatiently, giving Mark his best glare. Mark slowly lets go of Jaehyun and raises his hands in surrender, “Sorry sorry, we were on our way.” Yukhei huffs out a 'sure' but nods nonetheless and turns, walking back to their friends. Jaehyun and Mark interlock their fingers and follow behind him. Giggling to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this lmao sorry.
> 
> Talk to me on cc!
> 
> curiouscat.me/oofsubbyswitch


End file.
